Warm Laundry
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A failed resistance of temptation. [Slight Ladybug].


**Yet another idea I got from my cats.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Warm Laundry

"Siiis! Watch the door!"

"I would if I could, Ruby!"

"Honestly, Yang. You can single-handedly hoist you sister into the air, but asking you to carry a basket of laundry is an obstacle."

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks! I'd like to see _you_ carry something this heavy, princess. And I mean _without_ using your glyphs."

"Now listen, you-"

"Oh, wow wouldya lookit that? We're back!" Ruby announced meaningfully as she held the dorm room's door open.

They all filed in, Blake at the rear with her nose still buried in the book she had been focused on the entire walk to the laundry room and back.

Since their very first week of living together, Weiss had declared Thursday nights laundry night, enforcing it upon her teammates to remember the designated date and always travel to the room to wash, dry, and collect their respective items.

Yang hobbled over to Blake's bed and finally placed the heavy basket down with a sigh.

"Whoo-wee! Alright, now that it's all soft and warm from the dryer, let's change into our pajamjams!" Like a wild dog, she dug through the piles of clothes Weiss had so painstakingly organized. Yang tossed her teammates their respective sleepwear before yanking out her own, leaving the heiress to sigh hopelessly as she overlooked her destroyed arrangement.

The four girls changed quickly before Weiss gathered their uniforms and brought them over to the ironing board she had brought from home.

"Weiss, that can wait." Ruby tugged at her sleeve. "We should go eat now."

"Ugh. You may go. I'll stay here and-"

"Nope!" Ruby denied her request. "You didn't finish your lunch today, missy, so you're gonna eat dinner whether you like it or not!" She knew the real reason Weiss was opposed to leaving the room now was because she hated being seen by others in her sleepwear. But she sighed in defeat as Ruby tugged at her arm, bringing her away from the ironing board.

"Hows about you, Blakey?" Yang called.

Her partner had sat on the edge of her bed next to the laundry basket, her eyes still fixed on her book, ears twitching intently.

"Sorry, but could you bring me back something? It's... a really good part right now and I can't-"

"Okay, okay, I got it." Yang waved her hand. Blake could get like this sometimes when it came to her books. "Alrighty then, see you in a few!"

They left the room as Weiss's comments of "Oh, so _she_ gets to stay behind, but _I_ have to come along?" echoing through the hallway.

When she was certain they had gone, Blake looked up and slowly closed her book before placing it aside. Raising herself up on her knees, she began picking through the laundry basket to locate her clothes. There was still warmth wafting from the materials just out of the dryer, not unlike freshly-baked bread.

Her hands were in heaven as they sifted through the clothes, heat leaking out from the bottom of the basket to evaporate in the air. What a waste.

Blake continued to pull out her clothes and place them onto her bed, finding it increasingly more difficult not to bury her face into the pile of warm, clean clothes. It was certainly tempting.

But she resisted, pulling the last of her shirts out before moving the basket to the floor so the alluring heat was out of reach.

She was obviously weaker than she thought.

Blake laid onto her stomach and shamelessly curled herself into the warm pile of her own clothes, the wool-like softness gracing her cheeks as she breathed in the scent of flowery fabric softener. A slight purr rumbled in her throat as she let out a sigh, closing her eyes blissfully as she let the warmth encompass her completely.

...

It was about twenty minutes later when Ruby and the others returned to the room, Yang carrying a tuna sandwich for Blake.

They had been lost in idle chatter which stopped abruptly when they re-entered the room to find Blake hidden beneath her laundry, articles draped over her legs, sides, and shoulders.

"She finally caved." Weiss murmured.

"Yeah," Yang smiled, putting the sandwich on the desk. "But it doesn't matter how old you are, it's something we all wanna do, right?"

"You got that right!" Ruby tip-toed over to the basket, pulled out her favorite hoodie – which consequently caused more of the clothes to jumble and the heiress to groan – and then crept onto Blake's bed.

She wrapped the still-warm hoodie around herself before contentedly lying across Blake's back with a happy sigh. Though still unconscious, Blake's lips were smiling and a faint purr sounded in her chest.

"Ruby, please, can't you-"

"Aw, lighten up, princess." Yang slung her arm around the heiress's shoulders, lowering her tone a bit. "Can't you let 'em be kids again for a few minutes?"

Weiss opened her mouth to retaliate, remind Yang they were at combat school, not day care. But she heaved another sigh and decided against it.

"Fine."

She headed for the basket as Yang followed, and they began sorting out their respective clothes. Yang draped one of her shirts around Weiss's shoulders teasingly.

"Do you wanna snuggle up, too?"

"In your dreams." She snapped, though Yang noted how she did not remove the warm shirt from her back. The blonde chuckled as they went about their task.

Meanwhile, Ruby had cuddled comfortably into Blake's shoulder, her cheeks tickled by silky, onyx hair. The clothes around them were still warm, and combined with their body heat, the temperature was flawless.

Ruby did not intend to stay this way all night, but for now she remained where she was, snuggling her teammate softly as the older girl purred faintly beneath her. Ruby bit back a giggle as she felt herself rising and falling with every steady breath Blake took.

They dozed for a while as Yang and Weiss packed away their clothes, and only when it was time for bed did they rouse their partners.

Blake blinked sleepily, a bit bashful that she had been caught in the act of indulging in one of her her guilty pleasures. She ate her sandwich quietly, ears still a bit flat from embarrassment. The other three looked on in amusement and Ruby muttered:

"Just imagine when we clean the comforters."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
